The way it is
by Nikalian88
Summary: After a series of reacuring nightmars, Ace and the team are pulled through a sudden wormhole that takes them to a new and scary place...America 2008. As if time travel wasn't bad enough, they have been changed from anthro to...well that would be telling
1. Nightmares

Hello everyone! My sister got me hooked on LU and now this idea popped into my head.

A few things about this fic. One: the guys will still be colored their respective colors because that is how I see them and since this is a fic I can do anything I want to them. (LUguys: HELP!) And that's about it.

…

Oh yeah. I do not own anything. Except the plot. If I did, why would I be writing a _**Fan**_fiction?

* * *

_"Ace!"__ Lexi's screamed. "Ace, help us!" _

_Ace looked around the blue fog. "Lexi! Where are ya?!" He cried running forward. _

_"Ace!" Duck's voice came to him now, panic and fear replacing his normal arrogance. There was a deep voiced s__cream that was all Ace heard from Slam. A fearful yelp from Tech and a single cry from Rev echoed in Ace's ears before there was silence. "Guy's!" Ace yelled as he ran. He couldn't see them. Couldn't tell where they were. "Lexi! Duck! Tech!" Ace tried to wipe the fog away. "Rev! Slam!" He was running so fast that when his foot hit something, he fell forward with momentum. His chin hit the ground hard enough to make him see stars. Shaking his head, Ace pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked down at what had tripped him. And let out a horrified scream._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

"-OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ace sat up strait in bed. His blue eyes were wide and dilated. Sweat made his fur cling together in clumps. Breathing deeply, Ace held his head in his hands. _'Whoa, that was one __lou__ lou of a dream.'_ Ace thought as he rubbed his face. Still holding his head with one hand, Ace looked over at his alarm clock. The time read 4:47am. "There's no way I'm goin' back to sleep."

Ace got up out of bed. It seemed that once again, his nightmares would drive him from sleep. Quietly, the yellow rabbit exited his room and made his way down to the training room. Maybe a few practice rounds would help.

_Later that morning...about 8-ish_

"Get back here you!" Lexi screeched as she chased after Rev. The red colored roadrunner wasn't really using his speed. He was laughing too hard.

Duck blinked at them before turning to Tech. The coyote was making adjustments to a blueprint for some new thing-a-ma-bob, somehow able to block the sounds of his teammates running around and screaming. "All this over what again?" Duck asked. Tech didn't look up as he marked something and replied, "Rev drinking her last diet shake or something like that."

"Oh. That all?" Duck said as he looked off to the side at a crashing noise.

Slam mumbled something untellable, looking wonderingly at Duck before stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"No, it is just sarcasm." Duck said to his Tasmanian companion.

Ace walked in at that moment. Duck, picking up his protein shake, blinked at the sight of the tired rabbit. Ace's blue eyes were underlined with dark rings. Not only that but his eyelids were drooping along with his ears. Lexi and Rev stopped running around and stared at their leader in silence. Ace sat down at his place on the table. Then he let his head drop forward face first onto the top of the table and just sat there, shoulders slumped.

"Geez, Ace. You look like hell." Duck said as he tilted his head to study the yellow rabbit. Ace mumbled something without moving. Lexi and Rev shared a look and a shrug before going over to the fridge to get something to drink. Both were thirsty for some reason.

Tech moved his blueprints aside. He leaned back against the back of his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Didn't get enough sleep chief?" The green coyote asked with a frown. Ace's voice, muffled a bit from the table, sounded. "Couldn't sleep."

"Riiiight." Tech said as he rolled his eyes. He leaned in close so that only Ace could hear him. "You suck at lying." His voice sobered. "Another dream?"

Ace was silent for a moment. Then he rolled his head to face his friend. No words were needed. Ace's look told him all. Duck sensed it was time for "The grownups to talk", so he quickly left the table. Misty Breeze would be on soon anyway.

Ace lifted his head from the table surface, using his hand to prop it up. "Its da same every time, Tech." Ace told him. "First I hear ya'll calling for me ta help you. Then da screams stop. Then I trip over something and I scream…then I wake up." Ace got a frustrated look on his face. "I don't even know why I scream cause I don't see it."

The yellow rabbit looked at his coyote friend as he sat up straight. "It's got ta mean something Tech. I've had this dream for the past month." Tech nodded as he took a drink of his coffee. "I know. You're performance has been halted because your too tired to do much."

"What does it mean, Tech?" Ace asked his blue eyes locking onto Techs' golden ones. "What does dat kinda dream mean?" Tech shook his head. "Sorry Chief. I'm genus, not a dream interpreter." Both grew silent and soon only the sounds of Slam's eating, which had gone undisturbed by Ace's arrival, coexisted with the sound of the living room TV.

* * *

So...hate it, like it? Let me know. And please someone tell me if I got Ace's way of talking right. 

Please review. I like to know what people think of my work.


	2. Sudden Showers

Hello all. Well, here's the second chapter. Hope it is as good as the first. And thank you to Lady Dragon010, soullessace, and shadowsaver for being my first reviewers!

….

Oh, yeah. I own nothing. LU belongs to WB. I just own the plot.

* * *

Two weeks, seven crisis', and twenty-four nightmares later, the Loonatics were stumbling into their tower. "Must…get to…bed…" Duck panted dramatically as he leaned on the wall for support. "Yeah. Bed sounds like da most beautiful word I've heard in a while." Ace said as he too began to head down the hall. Tech was tossing around piece of metal he had collected from the fight tiredly in his hands. "This can wait till tomorrow." He said, ignoring the incredulous looks from his teammates.

"Wow." Lexi said as she stretched her arms above her head. "You must be tired."

"Yeah-I-don't-think-I've-ever-heard-you-say-that-about-anything-made-out-of-metal-and-could-be-taken-apart-with-a-whrench-speaking-of-which-I-still-have-yours-from-this-morning-when-I-needed-it-so-just-be-sure-to-tell-me-or-I-will-forget-" Ace gently clamped Rev's beak shut. "Rev, you're givin' me a headache." He said with a smile. The roadrunner nodded, the motion moving Ace's hand.

Slam was asleep standing up. Tech gently prodded him in the back to herd him towered his room. Once that was done, the green coyote went into his own room. He flopped down face first on his bed. Tech closed his golden eyes, relaxation seeping through his body. He took a deep breath…

…and tensed when the sirens went off. "Not…happening." Tech moaned as he pushed himself off his bed and bolted to the living room.

All the Loonatics entered the room at the same time. "Can't we get just an hour of rest?" Duck complained as Ace hit the button. Zadavia's projection appeared before them. "Loonatics. Sorry for the interruption. There is another situation that needs your urgent attention."

"What's up doc?" Ace questioned as he shot Duck a look.

The image of Zadavia faded and was replaced by footage of a storm raging part of central Acmetropolis. Wind was blowing derbies around as Zadavia's voice filled in the Loonatics. "A series of unexplainable storms have appeared in Central Acmetropolis. There has been no time for the residence to evacuate."

"Say no more." Ace said, getting into hero mode. "Loonatics let's-"

"Wait Ace." Zadavia interrupted before the yellow rabbit could finish. "That is not all." Zadavia waved her hand and an image showed a swirling blue wormhole in the center of the storm. "It appears as if the cause of these storms is emitting from this wormhole. You must find the cause and try to stop the wormhole from opening."

"Will do boss lady." Lexi said as they readied to leave. "GahbulaGot it."Slam added as he smiled up at Zadavia's hologram. Zadavia nodded to them."Good luck Loonatics. Zadavia out."

_…__Pink Triangle…_

The winds pulled at team as they tried to fly against the winds. "Ace, the wind is too strong." Lexi yelled to the side. Ace heard her and pointed down. "Lexi's right, team. Time to land."

After a rough landing, Rev looked up. "That-is-one-of-the-biggest-storms-I-have-ever-seen-it-looks-sorta-like-a-hurricane-on-land-like-in-that-really-really-old-movie-what-was-it-called?" Tech was already scanning the storm cell with his bio scanner. "According to these readouts, it's just plain old weather." He said with a puzzled frown. "What do you mean, Tech?" Ace asked raising a eyebrow at the green coyote. "What I mean is that there seems to be no un-natural forces at work here." Tech said right before a newspaper flew into his face.

Ace turned to the others as Tech fought off the paper. "Alright guys, here's what we're goin' do. We'll split up an' gather everyone into the convention center. It's the safest place at the moment."

The Loonatics broke into groups of two. Then each team then went in search of any citizens who were still outside. Tech and Rev managed to get an entire household into the relative safety of the convention center. Slam and Lexi held down a part of a building that was threatening to fall on top of the street. Duck and Ace went to work herding the rest of Acmetropolis residence into the convention center.

"That's all of them." Lexi called as she led a child into their mothers arms. Ace turned to look up at the storm cell. "Good. Now team, time to figure out how ta stop this thing." The yellow rabbit looked over at Tech expectedly. Tech was already at work with his portable computer.

"I don't know Ace." He said as he squinted up at dark sky. "The only time we've fought weather was against Weather Vane. And that doesn't really count being as she merely manipulated the weather. Every time we hit her with our shots, her concentration wavered." Tech rubbed his chin. "This is completely un-tampered weather. An constant changing variable."

Slam gave a puzzled look. "Gabusola?" He asked rubbing his head. "Basically, it can change at any moment." Tech summed up.

"Oh. Heehee." Slam said, nodding. Tech rolled his eyes slightly. Duck crossed his arms and frowned. "So? Can't you just wipe up some sort of weather reducer or something?" Tech shook his head. "Not that easy." They all tensed with instinct as a bright flash of lightning came, followed by rolling thunder came. Another bolt came right behind the last and struck a power cord. The Loonatics watched dumbfounded as the cord acted like a dynamite fuse, the electricity running along it to the closest building.

"Mother." Duck whimpered. "Oh dear." Tech deadpanned.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Well, there's chapter two. Soon this will pick up off the ground. I promis. Please be kind to the writer and review.


	3. The Wormhole

Hello everyone. Wow. Chapter 3 already. Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's the first time anyone has kept reviewing a story. My last attempt at a chapter fic I only got one review.

By the way, the colored triangle things that are thrown in there are supposed to be like the ones that break the story up in the eps.

…

Usual disclaimer. LU not mine.

* * *

Lexi blinked slowly as the world came back into focus. The high winds still blew around her, her pink fur lifting and falling. Not to mention her ears. She couldn't hear a thing, the explosion having given her super hearing a whirl. The steady ache deep in her ears made her reach up and rub the silky fur on them. She figured she would be partially deaf for a while. Lifting her head, Lexi noticed with frustration that her vision was fuzzy as well. She rubbed her eyes vigorously. Rising to her knees with minimum difficulty, Lexi gasped.

Where the building (the communication building to be precise) once was, there was nothing but a chard skeleton of the building. Debris laid everywhere. Lexi didn't call out for anyone. She couldn't hear well enough yet to control her voice volume. The pink rabbit stood up. Before she could do anything else, she felt someone grave her shoulder. Gasping silently, Lexi reached over, griped the wrist, and flipped whoever it was forward slamming them into the ground.

She blinked when she saw it was Ace.

_Opps._

Lexi saw his mouth move, his face grimacing. She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ace. I can't hear a thing." She pulled him to his feet. Ace rubbed his shoulder as he smiled. "Eh, remind me to never get on your bad side, Lex." Lexi pointed to her ears. "Ace. Hearing gone. Can't hear." She said dryly. Her voice was slightly louder than normal. Ace gave a shrug. "Oh right." Then he smirked at her. "Guess havin' supersonic hearing doesn't mix well with big ka- booms." Lexi blinked at him. "What?" Ace put a hand on her shoulder. "Never mind." He said slowly.

Ace gestured over his shoulder. "Let's dig our pals outa there." He mouthed slowly. Lexi looked over at the debris then back at Ace. "Okay." She said, still a little loud. Both rabbits jumped as Duck quacked out beside them. He was covered in dust and had a sour look on his face. "This job's despicable." He said flatly. Lexi tried to smother a giggle as Ace put his hand up to his mouth to hid his smile.

"That's a good look for ya Duck." Duck rolled his eyes. They all turned at the sound of the debris rumbling and saw Slam breaking free from a pile. The Tasmanian Devil slowed from spinning and tilted dizzily. "Obaphlesdizzy." Slam said holding his head. Tech crawled out from under what seemed like half the building. "For the record." He said wincing as he popped his back. "Even though I can regenerate…getting squished hurts. " Rev came sipping up to them. "Wow-that-was-so-cool-I-got-blown-half-way-across-the-city!" He said with a big grin on his dirt covered face.

Everyone moved towered one other. "Well, that was fun. Let's do it again real soon." Duck grumbled. "Sobagootobesu?" Slam asked with a puzzled look on his face. Duck rolled his eyes. "No, that was sarcasm."

Before the Tasmanian Devil could reply, there was the sound like glass being broken into several pieces. Everyone but Lexi jumped. Noticing her friends leaping about two feet into the air, the pink bunny looked around. Her ears popped suddenly. "Ow!" She cried grabbing at her ears. Again her ears popped and suddenly she could hear. Though it was like listening through cotton, it was better than hearing nothing at all.

"Hey, I can hear again." Lexi happily. "Eh, good for you, Doc." Ace said his back to her. The other guys were doing the same, Duck backing away slowly. "But we gat slightly bigger issues right now." Lexi looked up.

The wormhole had burst open.

"Well. That explains my ears popping." Lexi said, almost too calmly.

With the eerie sound of whistling wind, the wormhole began to swirl into a bright blue vortex. The wind from before picking up speed caused the groups ears and fur/feathers to blow non too gently. "Oh this can't be good." Duck whimpered. "Tech, is there anything we can to stop it?" Ace questioned the green coyote, raising his voice to be heard over the winds. "Yeah." Tech said with wind eyes. "Hang on to something!"

The force of the wormhole began pulling debris into the bright blue vortex.

_…Green Triangle…_

The Loonatics were holding on for dear life. "The weather report didn't call for high speed winds!" Duck cried as he hugged a lamppost, his back half flailing around behind him. Slam had hold of a tree in one hand, the other snagged the back of Ace's uniform. Lexi, Rev and Tech had launched their grapples and were now holding on as tight as they could. The wormholes winds gained strength.

"Will someone please come up with a plan?" Lexi shouted over the winds. "Working on it." Ace called back. Just then a public mailbox was ripped from its holds and came flying toward them. Lexi looked up in time to see the mailbox hit her grapple. "Oh no!" she shrieked as she was caught in the winds. "Lexi!" Ace yelled as he reached out to her. The female bunny shot out her arm and let out a relieved breath as Ace's strong grip held her wrist. Slam let out a grunt at the new weight.

Duck, turning to see what had happened, lost his hold. He tumbled backwards let out series of yells. Lexi reached out to him. "Grab my hand!" she called out as he came close. The mallard did so, clinging to her hand like the life line he needed. The vortex once again increased its pull. Rev let out a startled noise when as his grapple snapped. Quickly, Tech grabbed him by the arm. "Hold-on-to-me-Tech-ol'-buddy-ol'-pal-I-don't-want-to-die-yet-I'm-too-young!"Rev shrieked. Tech didn't answer as he was too busy willing his grapple to stay unbroken.

But this just was not his day.

With a sharp snap, both Tech and Rev began to fall victim to the pull of the wormhole. Duck managed to snag Rev by the leg as they passed. Now all the Loonatics were one long chain of living organisms, with Slam anchoring them. But even an Tasmanian devils strength has its limits, even the ones with enhanced abilities.

Slam's eyes widened dumbly as his hand (and a good chunk of tree) was pulled away. As one the whole team let out yells and screams as they were drawn into the vortex.

"Everyone hold tight!" Ace yelled to his teammates as loud as he could. "Don't let go!" As he said this, the yellow rabbit tightened his hold on Lexi. Ace reached behind him and grabbed a handful of Slams uniform.

They tumbled about, feeling like they were hitting unseen walls. The wormholes winds pulled at them. Suddenly Rev felt himself start to slip out of Ducks grasp. "Tighten-up-your-hold-Duck-I'm-slipping!" The fast talking roadrunner cried, turning to look Duck. In doing so, Rev unknowingly loosened his hold on Tech. "Hey!" The coyote yelped as he began to slip. "Rev!"

Rev's head snapped around at the sound of his friends' cry. "Tech-hold-on!" Rev tightened his grip. Tech's fingers dug into Rev's hand. For a few seconds Rev's green eyes were locked onto Tech's golden ones.

Then Tech's hand was pulled out of Rev's. "TECH-NO!" Rev screamed as his best friend tumbled away, the vortex separating him from the team. "Tech!" Lexi cried as she saw the coyote fall away. "Ace we lost Tech!"

Ace didn't need to hear Lexi's shout. He saw the whole thing. Fear clenched in his stomach. "No…" he whispered. Unwanted images from his nightmare began to swirl in his mind.

_He was running so fast that when his foot hit something, he fell forward with momentum. His chin hit the ground hard enough to make him see stars. Shaking his head, Ace pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked down at what had tripped him. And let out a horrified scream. There at his feet was what had __tripped__ him. It was…_

Ace was snapped back into the moment by Lexi's cry. Looking over his shoulder he saw Duck and Rev being drawn away. The yellow rabbit felt Slam's uniform leave his hand as the Tasmanian devil too was pulled away. "Lexi!" Ace yelled to her. Determined not to lose another teammate, especially her, Ace reach out with his other hand. Lexi reached her other hand up to him. Ace graved her, pulling her closer to him till he held the pink bunny against him. "This is bad Ace." Lexi yelled in his ear. Ace couldn't think of any smart assed comment to say to her at the moment. Closing his eyes, Ace tightened his hold on his friend.

Lexi had a death grip on Ace. _This couldn't be happening!_ She thought over and over again. Small tears gathered behind her eyelids as she thought of her friends. As both her and Ace tumbled through the vortex, Lexi took some small bit of comfort in one thought.

_At least she didn't lose Ace._

Before anything else could happen, they all began to swirl faster and faster as the vortex got smaller and smaller. The bright blue became white.

Then all faded.

* * *

Wow. Finialy got it finished. There will be a delay in chaps during spring breack as I will be on a family trip and nowhere near a computer.

Please R and R.


	4. Wake Up

Hello all! So sorry that it has taken me this long to update, but here it is. Guess it is time find out what happens next. First of all, thank you to all the loyal readers who always leave reviews. It is so nice to have people giving me encouragement and letting me know they appreciate how hard it is to keep chapters going when you're trying to balance work, family, and…

Duck: Just get on with the Disclaimer already! They don't care about your speech! They want the story!

(Stares at Duck for a second)Usual disclaimer. LU not mine, cuz if it was I wouldn't be writing this. (Pulls out a mallet and whacks Duck flat so that he looks like a pizza with legs) Better?

Duck: …(In small squeaky voice)Yes ma'am…

Good.

* * *

The first thing he became aware of was the warm sand under him.

Slam opened his eyes slowly. His mouth felt dry. He then noticed his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. So with that mystery explained, Slam went on to more pressing matters. Closing his eyes again, Slam pushed himself up. He took in a deep breath…

…he smelled salt, sand, water, corndogs…

_Mmmm…Corndogs…Food…_

Slam opened his eyes a lustful look in his eyes. Drawn by the smell of the treat the Tasmanian Devil leapt to his feet and began to walk toward the smell. It is common knowledge that once it has food on its mind, a Tasmanian Devil will not notice anything else, even the apocalypses. So it will come as no surprise that, on his quest for food, Slam did not notice he was taller.

He didn't even notice he was not a Tasmanian Devil.

_...purple triangle…_

In an alley way, between two shops, the form of a young man was on the ground. A seagull flew down from above, landing on the young man's head. It cocked its head, staring at the man intensely through one eye. Then, deciding that he was not food, nor had any to offer, it flew away disgusted. Its wing hit the man's nose as it flapped.

The young man moaned as he returned to conciseness. Putting a hand to his head, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. But when he opened his eyes, he saw something was wrong. Really wrong.

See, this young man wasn't supposed to be a man. He was supposed to be an anthro coyote.

Tech sat back on his knees and examined his hands closely. "Fascinating." He whispered. He reached up to tug on his hair. A few strands came out with his fingers. He held them in the palm of his hand. They were bright green, like his fur would be.

Being a scientific genius, Tech of course was too fascinated by the change to panic or freak out. At least not yet. Climbing to his feet, Tech dusted off his cloths. Surprisingly he still wore his Loonatics uniform. But his feet were bare and the uniform was loser then before. Which seemed strange because he was not only taller now, but thicker. The former coyote looked around himself, attempting to calculate his surroundings.

For once in his life, Tech E. Coyote was clueless.

Looking at his right wrist, Tech was glad to see his com was still there. Opening the frequency, he called out to his teammates. "Hello, is anyone there? Ace? Rev? Lexi?"

There was nothing but static. Tech sighed, looking up at the sky with a helpless expression. Over to his right he could see a beach. Tech began to think on how best to solve this situation. He soon was lost in thought and oblivious to the world.

…_Green Triangle… _

Ace opened his eyes with a gasp. He stared up at the pale blue sky for a moment as he took a deep breath._ Wait. Pale blue sky?_

Ace stared up again in puzzlement. It was sunny? That wasn't right. Before he could ponder that oddity any further, his breath caught in his throat. "Lexi!"

Quickly sitting up Ace looked wildly around for any sign of the pink bunny. Ace moved to get to his feet when he caught sight of himself. With a cry of shock, Ace fell back onto his hindquarters. "I-I-I-" he stuttered out loud as he touched his face. "I'm a human!" he cried. "At least I'm not the only one." Lexi's voice sounded. Ace whipped his head around so fast he heard it crack.

And he felt his eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

Standing in front of him was a young woman with pink hair pulled into a pony tail at the top of her head. Her bangs, which hung, in front of her face, were a rich blond. She was also wearing the loonatic uniform. "Lexi?"

"Something tells me that wormhole wasn't just a wormhole." Lexi said as she pulled Ace to his feet. She tilted his head. "You look nice." Ace blinked at her. "What?" Lexi, blushing a bit, turned he back on him and began walking. "Well, you know how ugly humans can get. At least 

you look good. Now come on, lets find the others." Ace gave her a thoughtful look as he began to fallow her.

_...yellow triangle…_

"This can't be happening! This is against the laws of nature and all that is right and Holy! This is a nightmare!"

"Geez-Duck-you-should-cut-back-on-the-melodramatic-leasons-their-not-paying-off-it's-not-that-bad-at-least-we-didn't-get-turned-into-slugs-or-something-gross-like-that-oh-look-at-that-one-man-did-you-see-that?!"

Duck gave Rev as sour look as the former roadrunner excitedly pointed at a dolphin who was leaping in the air at them. "You know, you're despicable."

It had been very unnerving to wake up in a strange body that yet you felt perfectly at home in. Duck ran a hand over his hair. He did like how his hair looked now though. When his hood was over his head no one could tell that his feathers had turned orange. However, his spiky hair was a very fetching bright orange. The only real problem he had was that he was still short.

That and he was stuck with the never-ending-motor-mouth.

Duck caught hold of the back of Rev's uniform as the red- headed man almost fell over the rail. "Watch it! I don't want to explain to Zadavia why she's minus a Loonatic." Rev's bright green eyes turned to him with a pout. "Oh-come-on-Duck-lighten-up." Duck turned and began to walk away. "Me? Lighten up? Watching you by myself I'll be lucky if I don't have an aneurism." Rev zipped over to walk beside his team mate looking around him in wonder. Where ever they were, it was sure nice to see the sun shining brightly again.

"Wonder-why-everyone-is-giving-us-strange-looks-we're-humans-too-now-we-can't-stick-out-that-bad-right?" Duck looked around himself and saw the strange looks they were receiving. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because they have never seen such a good looking fellow before." Duck polished his nails on the front of his shirt.

"Or-maybe-it's-cause-we're-wearing-our-uniforms-which-are-black-one-such-a-bright-day."Rev said picking the outfit in question. This seemed to pop Ducks bubble as he too picked at his uniform. "Yeah, maybe that."

Suddenly, Rev's stomach made a very big, very loud, very hungry noise. Ducks was soon to fallow. "Oh-man-I'm-starving!" Rev said holding his stomach. Looking over to his right, he saw a sign that read 'corndogs'. "Hey-maybe-we-can-get-something-to-eat-there."

Duck shook his head. "That would be a great idea if it was not for the fact that we have no money." Rev pouted a bit at this and put his hands in his pocket. "Okay-then-smart-guy-what-do-you-suggest?" Duck shrugged. "Who cares? We're sure to bump into the others soon enough." As the two former birds walked further into the crowd, they passed right by a large, well built man with purple hair, whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Rev blinked and looked down at Duck. "Did-you-just-get-the-feeling-like-you-walked-through-a-shadow?" Duck rolled his blue eyes. "That would be because we just did. Now keep your eyes peeled for any sign of the others." With that they continued down the pier.

* * *

Sorry that this is not a long chapter. I had to scrape around my brain to find a way to place this together so I could get the next chapter started.

Expect delays.

Please R&R.


	5. Authors note

Authors notice.

Just to let everyone know, this fic will not be abandoned. I've just lost my inspiration. And forgot where I was going with all this. TT.

…

Give me a break, my family's moving to Iowa this summer and packing plus work is not a good mix for fanfic writing.

(Duck comes in with a sour look. He points at me. "Lair! You've just got an idea for a Sonic the Hedgehog fic and are writing it now!" I cover the paper with my arm and glare. Then mallet the duck and turn back to readers. )

So, I know I will get flames thrown at me and I am sorry. But I will finish it. Just not now.

Nikalian


End file.
